


The RV

by TheWorldIsAStage



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsAStage/pseuds/TheWorldIsAStage
Summary: Rachel and Chloe are both 25 years old in this fanfic. They are both of legal and mature age.This (and another amberprice one in the works) is my very first fanfic. I'm new to creative writing (and this website and figuring it out) so go easy on me! I'm not sure if I'll add more chapters/parts to this, but if I do it'll be a few more. Not too many.There's currently only 2 chapters/parts so far. It's just a short one. Nothing too long or heavy.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel and Chloe are both 25 years old in this fanfic. They are both of legal and mature age.
> 
> This (and another amberprice one in the works) is my very first fanfic. I'm new to creative writing (and this website and figuring it out) so go easy on me! I'm not sure if I'll add more chapters/parts to this, but if I do it'll be a few more. Not too many. 
> 
> There's currently only 2 chapters/parts so far. It's just a short one. Nothing too long or heavy.

“Let’s take this baby for a spin!” yelled Chloe in excitement after breaking into Frank’s RV and jumping into the driver’s seat, jamming the key into its rightful place beside the steering wheel and proceeding to steal the shiny new beast, immediately taking off from the Two Whales Diner with a screech from its tires.

“Hell yes!” exclaimed Rachel as she had a quick glance around inside, looking for one thing in particular that she knew the dealer had plentiful supply of - drugs.

Rachel wobbled with each bump the van drove over as she stood, scouting the various drug stashes in the overhead cabinets, before coming across a large padded parcel envelope packed full to the brim with baggies of weed. She reached for the suspicious envelope, peeked inside, and immediately noticed the magical green buds, confirming exactly what she was looking for. Score! She tossed it over onto the table behind her and then continued her brief search through Frank’s possessions, finding nothing else of interest except a couple of cases of beer in the fridge and left them where they belonged - for now.

“Thanks for the free ride dude!” laughed Chloe. “I can’t believe Frank got a brand new RV!”

“And it doesn’t stink like piss either!” replied Rachel before laughing with her partner in crime.

“Thank fuck!” said Chloe, her face wincing at the memories of Frank’s old RV smell. “I don’t need those flashbacks.”.

“At least Frank can’t do anything about us borrowing his ride either. It’ll only end with him in handcuffs from all the Oxy in this thing if he even tried to snitch...” Rachel recalled the Oxycontin she had just seen in one of the cabinets, whilst she headed over to the front of the mobile home. “...besides, y’know? One of us is packing a DA daddy for heat.” She rolled her eyes with sarcasm. 

Rachel paused, before continuing and asked in her usual sultry voice “...So, Chloe, where are you taking me?” whilst finally sitting down in the passenger seat next to Chloe, looking straight over at her favourite pirate.

Chloe briefly looked back at her girl sitting down and noticed Rachel biting her lip teasingly, before looking back at the road again. Chloe blushed. She could never resist those peachy-soft lips.

“We-I-uh-” Chloe stuttered. “...fuck…” she whispered to herself, though it was still loud enough for her girlfriend to notice.

Rachel giggled as she continued to look at her cool punk girlfriend and watching Chloe go red. “You’re hella cute when you’re flustered”

“I’m so fucking not- _YOU’RE HELLA CUTE_ ” snapped Chloe in reply as she grew more red and embarrassed as she switched her eyes back and forth briefly between catching her girlfriend trying to seduce her, and back to watching the road again. 

Rachel laughed and flirtatiously flicked her hair over the front of one of her shoulders whilst standing up, before leaning up incredibly closely right over into the punk’s ear, bending over just enough to make sure Chloe had a good eyeful out of the corner of her eye. Blue eyes now had a perfectly clear view through Rachel’s long blonde hair spread across the bust of her cleavage, down the top of her shirt. Rachel then whispered erotically “I want to fuck Chloe Price right on the beach” whilst letting out a seductive breath of air from her lips into Chloe’s ear. She fucking knew how to play her girlfriend and how to get exactly what she wanted.

Chloe whelped and let out a needy moan. Needy for her girlfriend. She was always weak for Rachel.

Just in time, they came to a stop at a crossroad so Chloe could focus for a quick second and flirt right back.

Chloe turned her head where she caught Rachel’s eyes. Fuelled with fire as always.

“Is that a request or an order?” the blue-haired-punk smirked. 

“Can’t it be both?” Rachel leaned in and kissed her girlfriend’s lips just once - softly, slowly, seductively.

“Well hey! No objections here!” expressed Chloe, as Rachel pulled away and sat back in her seat before Chloe continued driving, taking the turning at the crossroad to head in the direction of the beach. 


	2. Part 2

Chloe pulled up to the beach and parked the RV so that they could look right out onto the water.

As soon as Chloe turned off the engine, Rachel got up again and eased herself over Chloe’s lap, straddling her legs either side of Chloe, before lifting Chloe’s chin up to her lips with one finger and softly kissed her blue-haired sweetheart just once, then returning to her lips passionately, their tongues coming out to play and sweetly licking the others lips, the tips of their tongues dancing and playing with each other’s, occasionally biting and tugging at one anothers bottom lip teasingly between taking breaths and having their lips meet fully again.

Chloe eased her hands onto her girlfriend’s waist, pulling and gripping her hips closer in towards her own. The aspiring actress was receptive and let out a pleasant moan. Chloe shifted one hand away from Rachel’s hips and under the back of her shirt with one keen quick move, teasing a finger along her backbone, mixing her touch between a finger, a few fingers, her hand, her nails, where Chloe’s other hand then followed with similar action, slipping up the front of her girl’s torso, where she plucked at the straps of Rachel’s tank top and bra and dropped it off her shoulder, allowing for easier access to send her fingers back down her chest, leading to her breasts, individually stroking them and caressing them gently, sweetly and lovingly with her fingers and hand, switching her attentive hand a couple of times between each breast.

Rachel flinched and pulled back slightly in pleasure and gasped as she broke their kiss whilst her girlfriend touched all the right areas. “...fuck”

“Oh look who’s flustered and hot now too huh?” teased the rebel as she laughed a little with Rachel still straddled closely over her lap, moving the hand that was playing with her breasts back down to meet the other hand that was on her waist and back, holding her girl firmly in place again.

“I’m not complaining…” Rachel replied through catching her breath, putting her forehead to meet Chloe’s. “I fucking missed you Chloe Price.”

“You missed me?” said puzzled Chloe into Rachel’s eyes. “I haven’t gone anywhere.” The pirate was always oblivious.

“ _YOU_ Chloe” emphasised the blonde model as she kissed her girl sweetly before continuing “I missed your lips and your touch all day. I missed _you._ ”

“I missed you too babe.” Chloe sighed. She loved feeling wanted by Rachel.

“You know I love you and you know how needy I get…” Rachel pulled her head away slightly and looked off towards the floor, then pouted. “I just - I want you - only you - all of you - I need you baby. I want you all to myself. I hate sharing you.” Her words got slightly quieter towards the end of her sentence.

“I know Rachel and I fucking love you too...and it’s not like I don’t get needy for you too“ Chloe took a hand away from Rachel’s waist and brushed her girl’s cheek before pushing it through her blonde hair, moving her hair from out of her face, then took her hand to Rachel’s chin, gently and lovingly pulling her chin so Rachel could look at her again. “ but I don’t know what you ever see in me 9 years still”

The fire sparked “For fuck sake babe - Chloe…” she closed her eyes and paused for a second and took a breath before reopening her eyes and looking directly back at her girl “Chloe fucking Price believe in yourself for just one minute!”

Chloe felt bad and frowned. “I’m sorry baby…”

“Apology accepted.” 

Rachel really needed to be Chloe’s right now, and she needed Chloe to be her’s. She needed to get out on that beach and she was gonna make it happen, right now. She was hungry for her favourite blue pirate.

She kissed Chloe, adjusted her tank top and bra straps that her sweetheart had previously slipped off her shoulder, and grabbed Chloe’s hand before standing up and pulling Chloe to stand up with her. 

Rachel paused for a second, her girlfriend’s hand still matched with her own, and suddenly blurted “So, are we gonna get high out on that beach or not? It’s a stoner’s treasure chest in here-” pointing to the large envelope of weed on the table sat behind them, then dropped to her sultry whisper like before “-and I was dead serious when I said I wanna fuck your brains out on that beach.”.

Fired up and on a mission to get that punk’s ass out onto that fucking beach, she winked and continued to lead the way to exit the RV in a hurry, her playful eyes and body language as suggestive and telling as her voice. 

Chloe’s eyes grew bigger with greed and a craving for lust as she followed her model girlfriend out of the door, not forgetting to quickly reach for a weed bud that was peeking out of that envelope as they both hurried off in a rush “Fuck, Rachel, I thought you’d never ask”. She was relieved, and excited - in more ways than one.


End file.
